Certain roads and intersections have a higher incident of accidents than other roads and intersections, in any given area. This may be due to higher traffic, higher speed, or possible, for example, to a poorly designed road layout. Other than a driver observing accidents frequently occurring at certain locations, however, it can be difficult for a driver to generally discern where accidents frequently occur. This is even more the case when a driver is traveling through a new area, where there has been no chance for that driver to observe any previous accidents.